


Knocking on the Devil's Door

by SecretlyAnonymous



Series: Sinners to be Saints [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Basically the first movie, Fix-It, Gen, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Time Travel, but once again not mentioned, hiccup pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnonymous/pseuds/SecretlyAnonymous
Summary: Hiccup takes down the Red Death
Relationships: The Gang - Relationship
Series: Sinners to be Saints [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Knocking on the Devil's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional this is your fault I wasn't going to continue but your response made me.  
> also another >1k fic here. 265, wow. new record

As they approached the nest, Toothless released a call that identified him as the Alpha, and their group of twelve wild dragons expanded into several dozen.

The queen was not happy, but that was the goal – another command from the alpha and all the dragons not under the queen’s control fled.

The mountain cracked and pouring out came the next several thousand dragons, fleeing the wrath of their queen. Then it was two dragons and a human, momentarily standing off.

Oh, they weren’t dumb; his friends were coming, but Toothless was the fastest of the lot. Only Stormfly could beat them, and only on a diet of chicken, which she hadn’t been on. Hiccup leaned down, communicating his plan to Toothless in the way only they could communicate. They needed to be done by the time the other riders arrived.

The moment was up, the queen lurched. Toothless taunted her, Hiccup instinctually moving the tailfin. Then up, up, up, into the cloud cover, to defeat her the only way they knew how.

By the time Astrid and Stormfly arrived, they were done and once again two different beings.

“That was quick,” Snotlout said. Hiccup nodded. “I’ve done this before. If I could do this without risking you, then I wasn’t going to.”

Astrid punched him in the shoulder. “That’s sweet, but no. We’re your backup. We’ll always protect you.”

Toothless snorted. Hiccup ignored him and the warm feeling in his chest.

“Drago is north,” Fishlegs said moving onto their next goal. “The Bewilderbeast needs the cold northern waters.”

Hiccup nodded decisively. “Let’s go North, then.”


End file.
